


Sweet Game

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, The Pocky Game, kabedon, lips, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Once a shipment of Hinomotan sweets arrives at the Halidom, it's easy to say the place is taken by storm.MLM Pocky Day Fic
Relationships: Euden/Prometheus (Dragalia Lost), Fritz/Vixel (Dragalia Lost), Ieyasu/Yaten (Dragalia Lost), Irfan/Vice (Dragalia Lost), Ku Hai/Su Fang (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Sweet Game

Vice’s face reddened noticeably as he bit some of the pocky stick, getting closer to Irfan, who bit the other side and had challenged him to this game. 

Noticing an opportunity to fluster his favored tease target further, Irfan, deliberately just a bit slowly, went forward, his mouth hanging open, and tongue moving just enough around the sweet for Vice’s mind to be cursed, until he (somewhat) affectionately rubbed their noses together, before delivering the enticing kiss that the Assassin knew was coming.

Still, knowing it would happen didn’t exactly soften the blow.

“B-bastard! Did you have to go that hard!?”

“Hey now, you’re the one who agreed to this.” Irfan answered with a cocky voice, before licking his lips. “Do you feel like backing off, now?”

With a sudden fire lit, Vice, for some reason, decided to take that as a challenge. “Like hell I am. Come on, we are doing this again.”

“Alright! I’ll get some more sugar out of you, just you wait.” 

* * *

Funny how, at the beginning of the year, Vixel didn’t think he’d ever be in this situation.

… Well, a correction was needed. It was completely possible, but he’d have expected it to be threatening, not flirty.

Fritz was certainly making use of all his charm right now, as he was this close to pinning him against the wall. The heels that the performer used helped him look downwards on Vixel, which certainly helped, specially as he slowly put a pocky on his mouth. 

“So, maestro. Are you gonna take the challenge, or do I win by defa-”

Picking the pocky Fritz held in his mouth, Vixel got just so slightly on the tip of his toes, and delivered the kiss that was demanded of him, leaving the performer stunned.

Putting the stick on his mouth at once, the musician taunted. “Next time you want to kiss me, love, you can do so without any excuses.” Effortlessly leaving him behind, he added one last thing. “I win the game!”

If it was at the beginning of the year, Vixel would most likely have completely frozen is someone approached him the way Fritz just did. Right now, however, the sweet taste of the pocky mixed alongside the taste of victory, in love and war.

* * *

He’d do it.

Yes, this was the time in which he’d do it!

Filled with determination, Su Fang held the box of hinomotan sweets, whose meaning he learned from Yaten a couple of days before, and marched to his goal, finding it at long last.

Taking a deep breath, he called out to the man. “Ku Hai!”

The wandering swordsman turned around to look at his friend face-to-face. “Oh, Su Fang. Is something the matter? You called my name rather loudly.”

“Sorry! All is fine, really.” He said. “But, here is the thing! I just bought some sweets, from Hinomoto! Apparently, today is a special occasion for eating them! Would you like to share them with me?”

“Thank you for the offer. However, Lin You already gave me some.”

Su Fang’s heart immediately sank in dread, aware of what was about to happen. “... What?”

Ku Hai showed a box of pockys that was hidden in his clothes. “She gave this box to me earlier, and told me to share with someone I wanted to, before dashing off. It was odd, for her to offer food without taking most for herself.” He said. “I was going to ask if you wanted to, but, since you already have a box of your own, there is no need. Now, I must go. Musashi asked me to train with him. See you soon, Su Fang.”

The moment Ku Hai left the part of the castle garden they were on, Su Fang fell to the ground, pounding it with his free first, while cursing the way Lin You’s attempt to wingman for him terribly overshot.

* * *

Right now, as he felt the two tastes he loved the most, Ieyasu truly couldn’t be happier.

Once again, he let his tongue explore Yaten’s mouth, savoring the sweet taste from it without hesitation, with the Festival Planner almost falling backwards from how much Ieyasu went forwards.

“Someone is hungry, huh?”

“What can I say? You made me grow very used to enjoying this taste.” Ieyasu replied. “Shall we go again?”

Already grabbing another stick from the box he grabbed, Yaten confirmed. “As many times as you want, my boar! But I’ll be the one winning this time.”

Sweets, and Yaten. Yup, the two things Ieyasu enjoyed tasting the most.

* * *

Euden quietly laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling above him, while the sun set outside. There wasn’t anything more he had to do today, so now what? Having heard from some of the hinomotans about the shipment of sweets that arrived, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go out much, right now… Maybe he’d practice a bit of the violin…

Suddenly, the now familiar sound of knocking on the window interrupted him, and he got up to answer it with a small, warm smile. Opening the door, he saw the Dragon he expected to see, and greeted him. “Hello there, Prometheus. Are you doing well? Need anything, or do you just want to hang out.”

“Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking, Euden.” He replied. “Well… Actually, there is something. I received this box of sweets from Natalie. She was pretty enthusiastic about them, and how they’re meant to be shared, but, truth to be told, I didn’t understand the process she explained. Even so, would you like to have them with me? I can’t think of anyone else to do so with.”

Understanding the situation, the prince said. “Of course. Come on, let’s have them right here, in that case.”

And so, the balcony became the space they shared the sticks, looking at the Halidom that unfurled in front of them. The box rested in-between the two men, who, silently, enjoyed each other company.

Before long, Euden couldn’t help but let his mind wander, and look at the dragon who sat next to him, the sun’s setting light covering his body in orange, as the first pocky reached his lips.

… Just how sweet were they, he wondered.


End file.
